


Just Keep Swimming, Just Keep Swimming...

by Rainbow_star_tea



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, M/M, beach, cute baekyeol, junmyuns done with everyone, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9766901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_star_tea/pseuds/Rainbow_star_tea
Summary: Chanyeol insists that he's a handsome, graceful mermaid. The others call bull shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i actually really enjoyed writing this so hopefully you,ll enjoy reading! \\(n o n)/

"Guys I swear to god I am an amazing swimmer!"

"Yeah right Chanyeol," Jongdae laughed from the front seat.

"Baekhyun, back me up,"

"Sorry Chanyeol babe, your way to clumsy on land to do anything good in the water, let alone the sea,"

"Baekhyun's right, Chanyeol," Junmyun said, looking back from the drivers seat. "We really don't want you drowning out at sea, so please refrain."

Sehun snorted and shoved his legs across Baekhyun's who was unfortunately, shoved in the middle. 

"Come on believe me! I'm a mermaid after all!" Chanyeol pouted.

Everyone went into fits of laughter as Chanyeol sat dumbfounded as to why they wouldn't believe him.

"You know what if you don't believe me, let's make a bet," Chanyeol said, defiantly.

"Fine Chanyeol we'll believe you," Junmyun said, trying to stop everyone from illegally betting.

"Well I'mma bet 50 dollars that Chanyeol can't swim faster then Sehun," Jongdae said, earning a slap and a glare from Junmyun.

"Yeah I'll bet on myself," said Sehun, "but only 10."

|

Betting ceased, and for the most part talking until they got to the beach.

"Come on Chanyeol, we want to see you swim!" Baekhyun practically squealed, frantically trying to climb onto Chanyeol's back.

"Baekhyunnie, why didn't you bet on me?" Chanyeol asked, trying to juggle both Baekhyun and the towels.

"Chanyeol, you know I love you, but I don't want to lose my money on this."

"Fine then. SEHUN," Chanyeol called, making the younger look back around. "Lets go swim!" 

Once everyone, albeit Junmyun who had opted to stay behind and read had lined up at the water front, preparing for Sehun and Chanyeol's race was there, the two competitors jumped in. Chanyeol like an excited puppy jumping right in, and Sehun like himself, walked in rather slowly. Chanyeol's head popped up further away a few seconds later, calling for Sehun to come closer.

Sehun dived in too until he was right next to Chanyeol, feet dangling to search for sand, only to find something smooth moving under his feet. He instantly paled and kicked the thing, only to have Chanyeol yell out. 

"Ow! That's my tail!"

If Sehun could pale more, he just did, at the thought that Chanyeol wasn't actually lying and that he was going to lose his ten bucks.

"So you are actually a mermaid?"

"Yeah well why would I lie about that?" Chanyeol smiled. "Besides I can't wait to get Jongdae's fifty dollars."

They both looked back to the shore where Jongdae and Baekhyun were yelling at them to start swimming.

"You still wanna do this?" Chanyeol asked.

Sehun sighed. "Might as well. Let's just go to that buoy and back here. Ready, set, go!"

Meanwhile Jongdae and Baekhyun were laughing over how 'graceful' Chanyeol thought he was as they cheered on both of them, watching as Sehun elegantly swam across the water top and Chanyeol... couldn't be seem.

That was until Jongdae caught a glimpse of Chanyeol's red hair popping out above the water and dark green fins flying out of the water after him.

"Oh my god Baekhyun, your boyfriend wasn't lying! He really is a mermaid!"

"Jongdae, what the hell are you talking abou- oh my god!" Baekhyun practically screamed when he saw Chanyeol in all his green finned glory swimming back towards shore, Sehun still at the buoy. 

Chanyeol popped his head up, smile beaming as he swam in slowly. Baekhyun could just feel his superiority and the gloating that was to come.

"See I told you! I told you I was a graceful, elegant mer-" was the last thing Chanyeol said before he was balled over by a wave.


End file.
